


Осень

by Kettriken



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kettriken/pseuds/Kettriken
Summary: Бывают дни, когда самое прекрасное - на Земле, и вселенная может подождать.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Осень

В Лондон пришла ранняя осень. Город преобразился буквально за пару дней. Скверы расцветились всеми оттенками желтого, оранжевого и красного с лёгкими штрихами зелёного. Листья плавно кружатся, опускаясь на землю. Их покров приглушает все звуки, и город на некоторое время погружается в шуршащую тишину.

Ясным осенним утром в укромном уголке Риджент-парка по аллее, усыпанной кленовыми листьями, шла странная пара. Молодой человек с растрёпанными волосами увлечённо рассказывал о чём-то, бурно жестикулируя, а его светловолосая спутница слушала, то и дело улыбаясь своим мыслям.

— На той планете водопады из алмазов и сапфиров. Когда восходит третье солнце, драгоценные камни переливаются под его лучами, сияя так ярко, что на них можно смотреть только через черные очки. А ещё там есть бриллиантовая пещера. Местные называют её хрустальным гротом, но это некорректно, ведь камни, которыми усыпаны стены, состоят вовсе не из оксида кремния, а… Роза, ты совсем меня не слушаешь, — укоризненно посмотрел Доктор на свою спутницу. — Разве тебе не хочется отправиться на Полночь?

— Хочется, конечно, — улыбнулась она, — но оглянись вокруг. Разве там можно увидеть такое?

Девушка рассмеялась и убежала вглубь парка, оставив своего спутника в недоумении и растерянности.

— Может быть, она и права… Я слишком быстро бегу, забывая останавливаться. Иногда можно и постоять на одном месте, особенно, если оно так хорошо, — Доктор улыбнулся, погружаясь в воспоминания, и подставил лицо теплым лучам осеннего солнца.

Тем временем Роза собирала букет из кленовых листьев, радуясь, как девочка. Она прислушивалась к музыке духового оркестра, расположившегося неподалёку, и насвистывала знакомую мелодию, то и дело не попадая в ноты. Девушка так давно не была дома, что и забыла, как любит шуршание листвы под ногами, тёплый ветер, ласково перебирающий её волосы, и чистое осеннее небо высоко над головой… Пусть там не видно звёзд, порой самое прекрасное находится на Земле. Последний лист для букета она поймала прямо в воздухе — большая красно-оранжевая звезда медленно спустилась, кружась, прямо в её ладони. Роза счастливо рассмеялась — Доктору обязательно понравится. Она подняла с земли пару совсем маленьких листиков. «На удачу», — улыбнулась девушка и побежала к аллее, где оставила своего друга.

Доктор стоял неподвижно, прикрыв глаза, и улыбался чему-то. «Никогда не видела его таким умиротворённым», — с нежностью подумала Роза. «Замотался он со мной». Девушка бесшумно подошла к повелителю времени и тихо коснулась его руки.

— Потанцуйте со мной, мой прекрасный принц, — произнесла она, чуть улыбаясь.

— Что?... Что случилось, Роза? — Доктор отвлекся от своих мыслей и растерянно заморгал.

— Ничего! — она рассмеялась и засунула несколько маленьких листьев в верхний карман его пиджака. — Ваш фрак прекрасен, а теперь и цветы в петлице есть. Потанцуйте со мной, неужели вам не нравится музыка?

Доктор наконец-то понял настроение девушки и улыбнулся ей.

— Конечно, миледи, я буду счастлив пригласить вас, — он элегантно поклонился и аккуратно положил руку на талию Розы. Через мгновение они закружились под незамысловатую мелодию духового оркестра. Девушка невольно залюбовалась своим партнёром. Его глаза светились счастьем и покоем, казалось, даже тонкие морщинки в их уголках разгладились. Доктору давно не было так хорошо. Мрачные предсказания забылись — какое значение они имеют по сравнению с улыбкой той, кто ему дорога?...

Пока они танцуют, весь мир вокруг замирает. В такие мгновения вселенная перестает быть важной и значительной. Сейчас для них существуют только они сами, медленно кружащиеся в вальсе, и тихая музыка.

Скоро она закончится, а вместе с ней — и чудесная сказка для двоих, что танцуют, видя лишь глаза друг друга. Сказка, в которой девушка в потрёпанных джинсах и кофте — принцесса, а последний повелитель времени может забыть обо всем, что его тяготит, и просто танцевать, любуясь улыбкой своей подруги.


End file.
